Service Me
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: This story is a follow up to Loki's Little Secret. Thor and Loki have hot office sex at Loki's work. Loki/Thor


Thor's cell vibrated with a new text from Loki. Loki knew Thor's school schedule down to the minute. The second the clock hit 1:25 pm that he got a message instructing him that the car was already waiting for him. But today there were instructions for him to dress in the outfit provided in the back seat and that he was to change on the way to Loki's office.

Thor put on the three-piece suit, a charcoal grey number made of Chinese silk with a burgundy lining with matching vest. Thor thought he rather looked the devil in it. The drive was short. When he arrived, he went to the security desk on the ground floor. The staff waved him through with a politeness and almost groveling respect that clearly indicated they knew he was coming. Well…not yet.

Thor was excited as this was his first time seeing Loki's work. The building's main color theme was green with gold accents here and there. It could have been garish if not well done, but Thor thought the balance was well achieved. After the long elevator ride, Thor disembarked into a reception area. The woman at the desk raked her curious eyes over him from head to toe.

"Ginger?"

"Natalie Roman. I'm Mr. Laufeyson's new personal assistant."

"I'm Thor. Odinson. I'm…a friend."

"You mean business associate. Not friend. Mr. Laufeyson doesn't have those. And he certainly does not have a college-aged sugar boy." She got up and led Thor into Loki's office. But Loki wasn't there yet.

"Sugar baby…I believe is the term," Thor said as he looked around.

"Mr. Laufeyson said that he needs you to be the most intimidating version of yourself and that you are not to smile unless you are being threatening."

"Is that all?"

"You're a venture capitalist if anyone asks."

"I have no idea what that is but alright."

"It means you have a giant pile of money and are looking to invest."

"Ah," Thor said as Natalie turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing. As soon as the meeting is over, he's going to bend you over the desk and fuck you," Natalie watched Thor's face to gauge his reaction. Thor smiled in a very non-threatening manner, his gaze far away like a child thinking of what Santa was going to bring. "I can see why he likes you." She shut the door and Thor waited.

It wasn't long. Loki arrived with another man. With his hair slicked back and his suite tailored to perfection, Loki looked like a walking switchblade. The man with him was much shorter and stockier. He had on sunglasses and was chewing gum and his suit screamed playboy, not CEO.

"You know Lokes, I always thought I was the diva of Wall Street, but I was wrong. Well hello, I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Tony Stark extended his hand to Thor and they shook. Tony took off his sunglasses and gave Thor a lecherous sweep.

"My name is Mr. Laufeyson, NOT Lokes," Loki replied but Tony ignored that statement entirely. He was busy looking back and forth between Thor and Loki with a knowing look. Thor ignored Tony's assuming gaze and kept his poker face on.

"I'm Thor. Thor Odinson. Venture capitalist."

"Charmed," Tony said and then plopped down into a large overstuffed brown leather chair. Thor sat back down on the leather sofa and crossed his legs. Tony appeared to analyze that little mannerism as well.

"Mr. Odinson is putting forth $50 million for the Hammer Tech deal," Loki went to a sideboard and poured himself a glass of Bourbon. "Refreshment gentlemen?" Loki asked. Thor shook his head and Tony gave Thor his attention again.

"Is that so? You got a thing for Hammers Thor? Or getting hammered? Or do you prefer being the nail?"

"I do the nailing," Thor said and smiled.

"Of course, you do. Well, if you're putting up $50 million then I guess that leaves me out in the cold. I had hoped to buy up my old competitor but you seem keen to keep my enemy's efforts alive."

"I give a damn about your enemies or their motivations. I care about money. Make me a better offer," Loki said as he continued to stand, swirling the Bourbon in his glass and smiling like a gleeful demon.

"And you're alright with this?" Tony asked Thor.

"I didn't know I'd been asked here to participate in a bidding war," Thor said, hoping he was acting his part as Loki expected him to.

"You weren't Mr. Odinson. I know $50 million is the maximum I can glean from you, but I also know Tony can afford more," Loki said as he stared Tony down. A tense moment passed but Tony didn't respond and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Loki's face from his left temple.

"This is the part where you storm out in anger," Tony said to Thor. Thor's blank stern expression broke and for a moment he looked every inch the dressed-up college kid that he was.

"I want Hammer Tech. I do. But I also know that you don't. You bought it hoping to bilk me out of twice what the company is worth. I'd rather let you keep it and run it into the ground yourself." Tony stood up. Loki lifted his chin and stuck it out in defiance, but he didn't speak.

"He's cute by the way. Hey kid, I don't know what he's paying you but I'll double it. You catch as well as pitch, don't you?"

"I'm not a sugar baby!" Thor stated too forcefully and with a lilt to his voice that completely gave him away.

"Aw, and you were doing so well," Tony said. "I'll see you later Lokes. You can take out your disappointment on his ass in privacy. Or in his ass. Is Thor your real name kid?"

"Don't answer that," Loki said.

"I'll look you up. Remember. I'll double it," Tony said. Loki threw his glass at the door and Tony abruptly shut it.

"Damn!" Loki yelled.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Thor stood up and went to Loki.

"It's not your fault. I took the gamble and I lost. Tony is many things, but he's certainly not stupid. And he's far more perceptive than I realized. I'm going to have to figure out what to do with the company I bought."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Thor wrapped his arms around Loki to comfort him. "You can ride me hard and smack my ass," he offered. Loki rested his head on Thor's shoulder and leaned into the hug.

"No. I'm not in the mood for that now." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes. Thor was like a furnace for all the heat that radiated off of him and Loki found it quite soothing. "Tell me…is my cock pretty?"

"It's beautiful Loki. It's so precious. Do you need me to give you a little attention baby?" Thor asked. Loki nodded and Thor led him back to his desk chair and sat him in it. Thor knelt at Loki's feet and unzipped Loki's fly. He lifted Loki's shirt, exposing that flat washboard stomach and heart-shaped hair that framed the daintiest of little cocks. Thor buried his face there and nibbled and sucked like the eager schoolboy he was. Loki carded his finger's through Thor's hair, trying to keep his breathing as steady as he could.

"Tony has a sizeable cock I hear. He's also probably got every STD there is if the stories about his exploits are to be believed. I mean his dick is big but it's diseased. He's got a diseased dick. You wouldn't want it."

"Loki," Thor looked up. "I don't want anybody else. I don't want or need more money. You take care of me plenty as it is. More than I could hope for. And I can't get hard without thinking about you anyway…so…" Thor went back lavishing Loki's cocklet with tenderness.

"Really…no one else does it for you? I've ruined you for all other men?" Loki said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm going to fuck you across this desk if you question me like that again," Thor threatened. "You're the one I want Loki. You should know that by now."

"I'm so much older than you. 13 years is a big difference."

"And a lot of experience. Bend over the desk. You need to be taught a lesson," Thor said sternly.

"I need to lock my office door first," Loki said and tried to walk to it but Thor stopped him and shoved him down across his desk, hard.

"Thor! Someone could see!"

"But you get off on that, don't you? The risk, the fear of getting caught inflagrante. You told me on our first night together. You enjoy putting on a show. The CEO of Laufeyson Incorporated getting pounded in the ass in his office, on his desk while his employees watch."

"Competitors, not employees."

"Like Tony?" Thor sunk his big stiff cock into Loki's slack open channel. "You want Tony to watch me fuck you? Hmm? Want me to stare him down with my fuck off eyes and let him know he can never have me?"

"Yes! Harder! I'm the only one that gets to know what your dick feels like!" Loki yelled.

"That's right baby. Only you. I'm yours. I'm going to make you walk out of here with a limp so your secretary knows I gave you a good dicking. She can hear us out there. I know she can."

Loki whined and panted. He wasn't trying to be loud but he couldn't help himself. Being with Thor was so easy. He wanted people to know Thor was his. Wanted to mark him. Lay claim to him. Write up some sort of contract…something legally binding that says Thor isn't allowed to fuck anyone else. Yes. And they promise each other…something…Oh god, Thor right there! Mine. My Thor. My darling. My… beloved.


End file.
